Persistence Through Time
by GredMoine Fan
Summary: Fred knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would win Hermione's heart again. It would just take a lot of persistence and a little bit of time. F/Hr
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Persistence Through Time

 **Author:** GredMoine Fan (Buffybot76)

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing(s):** Fred/Hermione, bit of Ron/Hermione, George/Luna (later)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own them, they belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. I am simply playing in her sandbox.

 **Summary:** Fred knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would win Hermione's heart again with a lot of persistence and a little time.

* * *

 **\- Chapter 1 -**

* * *

Fred Weasley looked down at the object held in his trembling hands. It resembled a small hourglass encased in a wreath of precious metal and jasper and attached to a length of chain and filled with a glowing substance.

"Are you sure this will work?"

Fred looked up to meet the eyes of Remus Lupin. The werewolf wore a look of foreboding, indicating his hesitation to the red head's hastily put together plan.

"We're kinda out of options at this point, Reems." Fred spoke, his gaze drifting back down to the magical object in his hand. "Harry's dead. Voldemort's won. Something has to change or the rest of the Wizarding populace will be enslaved. Do you want that sort of future for little Teddy, to be a plaything for the amusement of a tyrannical madman?"

Lupin flinched at the image Fred's words brought to his mind. With Tonks gone, his infant son was all the werewolf had left in the world and he wouldn't allow the innocent child to suffer. He would give his life before that happened. Looking back at the last remaining Weasley, the sandy haired wizard nodded. "Will it send you back far enough?"

Fred swallowed hard, tears stinging the corners of his eyes as he recalled all that had been sacrificed in order to create this particular time turner. How much magic had to have been harnessed and the price it cost in order to do it.

 _'Hermione...'_

"It's been imbued with every ounce of magic that was held within the brightest witch of our age," His voice broke for a moment and he clenched his fist around the time turner in order to gather himself enough to continue speaking. "The woman I loved with my entire being sacrificed herself in order to ensure that we succeed. It will work. It has to."

She had been beautiful, his Hermione. She had begun to craft this object he held using the one she'd used during her third year. Unbeknownst to the Ministry, Dumbledore had hidden it within his office, and so it had been spared when the other time travel devices had been destroyed. Once the Headmaster died, Minerva had taken it and placed it in a more secure location. Only when Harry had been slain by Voldemort and things looked hopeless, had the cat animagus given it over to his love. With her brilliant mind, she'd easily enhanced the turner to allow it to take its wearer further back in time than ever before. It had taken an incredible amount of magic to make it so. So much, in fact, it had left the brunette witch completely drained.

She'd been defenseless when the Death Eaters had shown up. Having hidden the time turner, she'd just sent an owl to him with both explanation and instructions when they'd attacked. She hadn't stood a chance.

She was already gone by the time he'd arrived. He remembered holding her broken, lifeless body in his arms, wordless sounds of grief pouring from his lips. It had been just as painful, if not more so, as when George had been ripped from him during the final battle. He'd laid her to rest beside Harry, her brother in magic, if not in name, and then had begun planning.

Six months after Harry Potter had been defeated by Voldemort, and three weeks after the love of his life had been taken from him, Fred Weasley was ready.

Remus shifted forward, raising a hand to rest on Fred's shoulder and giving it a squeeze of encouragement. Fred met Remus' eyes one final time and nodded once. The hand slid off of the red head's shoulder and turning slightly, the werewolf Disapparated away to leave his friend to his destiny.

Fred took a deep breath, allowing an image of Hermione to enter his mind, instilling a sense of determination in his soul. He would _**not**_ let her down. Looping the chain around his neck, he turned the small hourglass the appropriate number of turns as Hermione had instructed only weeks ago. Just as he was about to let loose the glass to spin, the sound of wood splintering filled his ears as the door was blasted from its hinges and a flurry of hexes were being hurled in his direction. Startled, he stumbled back, his fingers letting loose the delicate spindle and the magic was initiated, engulfing him in a warmth that he'd only felt in the arms of his beloved.

A second before Fred disappeared, a stray curse struck the time turner and it shattered.

* * *

The sound of cheers was the first thing he became aware of as Fred Weasley regained consciousness. He groaned, his eyes squeezing shut as he shifted uncomfortably on the stone floor he lay upon. A gasp from his side alerted him to the fact that he was not alone and he shot up, eyes darting in the direction of movement to his right. His hand reached to his side for his wand, only to find it wasn't there. He blinked as he took in the sight of Madam Pomfrey staring at him in disbelief.

"Poppy?" he winced at the croaking sound his voice made. For some reason his throat seemed parched and he had to swallow multiple times in order to moisten it enough to speak correctly. "How are you...? You shouldn't be alive."

"I should say the same for you, Mr. Weasley." the medi-witch promptly replied as she shifted closer to him now. She raised her wand and began passing it around his body in a diagnostic scan. She didn't say anything else for a moment as she looked over the results of her examination. "It's impossible. All your injuries are healed completely. It's as if you were never..."

Fred's brows drew together in confusion as her words made no sense to him whatsoever. He glanced around at his surroundings and realised that he was sitting in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. It was in total disarray as it had been during the final battle, a triage having been set up to tend the wounded and fallen. It was where he had last seen his beloved twin. George had been taken from him along with his entire family. If it had not been for Hermione, he'd have surely walked out into the midst of battle and allowed the Death Eaters to end his life. But she had been there. Never leaving his side until her final sacrifice.

He heard Pomfrey mutter, "I have to tell his family." before scuttling away, but the words didn't quite register with him as he was too busy sorting out what had lead him to be here. He simply didn't understand.

Had he not turned it enough times? Glancing down, his brows shot up in alarm as he realized that while the time turner was still around his neck, it was not completely intact. The golden arches were scorched and melted and the delicate glass shattered, the precious glowing essence that had filled it, gone. In despair, Fred realized he had utterly bollocks his mission and failed his world _. 'Fucking Death Eaters.'_

"Fred? Fred!"

Another scuffling of feet and shouts of surprise roused Fred from his inner turmoil. He looked up and then leaped to his feet in surprise. His family stood before him; his mum and dad in the foreground with Bill and Charlie flanking his mother who held a weeping Ginny at her side. Percy was standing awkwardly apart from the rest of the Weasley clan, but still staring at him in awe like the rest. Fred choked when he caught sight of George and his eyes blurred as tears filled them. George's eyes were misted over as well as his face contorted in an effort to not begin sobbing. Ron was there as well, but it was the sight of the two people standing beside him that had Fred's breath hitching within his throat.

Standing on one side of his youngest brother, was Harry Potter, alive and well. And on Ron's other side...

"Hermione."

* * *

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Persistence Through Time**

 **\- Chapter 2 -**

* * *

Hermione trailed behind Harry and Ron as they made their way into the Great Hall. Ron fell back as they walked, his hand slipping timidly into hers. She gripped it tightly, grateful for his support, as the group finally caught sight of what awaited them in the middle of the room.

Having just leaped to his feet, Fred Weasley stood staring at them, without a single scratch visible on his skin. She felt a warm smile spread across her face, her eyes shining with tears of happiness, as they locked onto the twin, who seemed to have conquered Death. She watched as his eyes drifted over each member of his family in, at first, disbelief and then joy, taking them in, as if he hadn't seen them in forever. However, when his gaze connected with hers, Hermione felt as if her breath had been suddenly stolen away.

Hermione could feel the intensity of his piercing gaze upon her, as her name slipped from his lips like a prayer. In the entire seven years she had known the Weasley Twins, she had never been on the receiving end of such a soul-quivering glance, like the one Fred was now bestowing upon her. The exhilarating sensation, mixed with her confusion and shock, left Hermione breathless, as she stood between Harry and Ron.

Her slender hand slipped from Ron's grasp, like her skin was on fire, as she stood rooted to the ground, mesmerized, wondering vaguely why he was whispering _**her**_ name. Shouldn't he be rushing towards his family, and embracing them all? Molly, Arthur, and his siblings seemed to be confused about this odd behavior as well.

"Freddie?"

His twin calling his name snapped Fred's attention back to George, who had taken a cautious step toward him, effectively releasing Hermione from under his ' _spell_ ', leaving the brown-eyed witch somewhat bereft. _'What the bloody hell?'_ she pondered inwardly, as she watched the reunion, slightly dazed.

Gred barked a happy little laugh, as his eyes trailed over Forge. His twin was _**alive**_! He allowed the tears he had been fighting to hold back free reign, thick salty teardrops streaking down his cheeks.

"Georgie..." he whispered with emotion.

In that moment, it was like a barrier had been lifted from between them. The twins crashed into one another, like two blurry red missiles, wrapping each other up in their shared presence, hugging, and squeezing each other with all their might.

Fred let out a soggy laugh. "I've missed you!"

George clung tighter to his twin, unwilling to let him go. He had been ecstatic to find that Fred had somehow miraculously survived the massive wall that had fallen on him only hours prior.

He, along with the rest of his family, had been devastated when they had entered the Great Hall during the momentary cease fire to find his twin lying pale upon a blanket on the cold stone floor. He had felt, like his whole world had been ripped away, but then he'd been forced to pull himself together as the battle had commensed, culminating in the final moment between Harry and Lord Voldemort.

When Madame Pomfrey had come rushing up to the congregated Weasley's in the courtyard, telling them that they needed to 'quickly come with her', the last thing they had thought to see was a very much alive Fred sitting there staring at them in shock. It had almost been too good to be true.

Although now that he was holding his twin in his arms... Perhaps he had been right to think that Fred's recovery was a little too good to be true, as he sensed that something was... off somehow, like Fred was only half there?

That didn't sound right, but it was how he felt. Ever since they had been born, Fred and George had always been completely in tune with one another. They were able to sense their twin brother's presence and moods, and on some occasion, even their thoughts.

Now however, George felt a slight void, like the bond that had bound them together had been damaged somehow, frayed at the edges.

He viciously pushed these thoughts and feelings away.

 _No! His brother was... Right. There. In. His. Arms. Alive._

He refused to believe anything else! Reluctantly, George pulled away from Fred, knowing that the other members of the family would also want their own time to embrace the younger twin, but as he did so, he couldn't help but notice the way Fred's eyes - suspiciously a lighter blue color - seemed to be trained in the direction of the Golden Trio, more specifically focused in on the tiny bushy haired witch.

George hesitated, as his eyes trailed Fred's gaze to Hermione, and that suspiciously wary feeling intruded on him once more. Why was he looking at her? He never showed a glimpse of interest in the petite bookworm before, so why now? What happened?

There was the time in the trio's fourth year, when Ronnikins warned all of their brothers off of Granger, and they respected his wishes, not that he was interested, of course... But perhaps... he had missed Freddie's interest? Was that possible?

George was derailed from his line of thoughts just as effectively, as Fred was broken from his obvious staring by Molly, as she rushed up and engulfed him in a motherly bear hug so intense, the small woman practically lifted her lanky son off his feet, however impossible that might have seemed.

"Freddie!" Molly blubbered. "Thank Merlin, you're okay."

"Mum!" Fred mumbled, burying his face into his mother's soft hair, prompting George to sigh in relief.

"I am making a feast tonight, all of your favorites." she sniffled.

One by one, the rest of the Weasley clan gathered around Fred, taking turns scooping him up into a hug or, in Ginny's case, cheerfully leaping into his arms and wrapping herself around him, like a blanket, as she sobbed into his chest. Percy's hug had been somewhat awkward, however, as he muttered an apology into his shoulder, that had Fred wondering why it was warranted.

The last to hug him was Ron, and George noticed another odd thing from his twin. For some reason, Fred seemed to be a little stand off-ish with their youngest brother, the comforting warmth in his eyes cooling significantly.

Ron frowned slightly at Fred's behavior, sensing something was off. His bullshit radar was buzzing noisily, especially when he noticed the glances his brother had been stealing Hermione's way.

Ever since they had arrived on the scene of the final battle, and even while embracing his own twin, Fred's eyes had never left Hermione. Ron had felt the way the muggleborn witch had stiffened at his side, her hand slipping from his grip, although he had been way too shocked to really think on what that could signify.

What was the git on about? Nearly dying did _**not**_ give him the right to stare at her like that. Besides, hadn't he sworn his brother's off his 'Mione in fourth year? Sure, he hadn't been interested in her himself at the time - that had developed later - but he still had done it.

Harry stood beside Hermione, a suspicious sheen misting in his bright emerald eyes, as the Weasley family became whole again. The Boy Who Lived felt a hand gently squeezing his own, and he glanced over to the witch, who had stood beside him through thick and thin, ever since they entered into the world of Magic.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked, rubbing the back of his hand soothingly.

He glanced at her with a grin on his face. "I'm brilliant, 'Mione. We're finally free." Hermione watched as his eyes clouded over and knew he was lost in thought.

Thoughts of losing Remus and Tonks.

Of losing Sirius and Dumbledore.

Thoughts of his parents.

"We lost some loved ones, Harry." Hermione re-enforced her presence as she sensed her friend sinking into despair again. "But we didn't lose everyone." She glanced back over at the group of red heads and once again caught Fred looking in her direction.

Harry followed her gaze, noticing the direction of the resurrected twin's gaze. He looked back and forth between the two as they had yet to break eye contact, and a suspicion began to take root within the recesses of his mind.

Then a firecracker with long, shiny red hair barreled into him with a squeal of delight, kissing him fiercely, before grabbing his hand, and dragging him toward her family. Ginny's excited intrusion and almost immediate departure with her friend shook Hermione out of her staring contest with Fred, and she watched as the couple approached the twins. She couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips when Fred drew Harry into a brotherly hug.

It was as she stood there that a golden mist crept along the ground around her feet before winding its way up the distracted witch's body. It swirled and dipped, weaving through her legs and around her hips and shoulders before eventually, as she took her next breath, slipping into her nostrils and mouth.

Despite this, Hermione seemed to notice nothing amiss besides a slight chill that briefly overtook her body.

* * *

Author's Note: Many thanks to my good friend Amarylle for beta'ing this for me. She was a life-saver! I also want to thank those who reviewed, favorited or alerted the story. You are much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Persistence Through Time

\- Chapter 3 -

 _"I love you. You know that, right?"_

 _Hermione looked over her shoulder and smiled at the figure lounging on the bed behind her. "Of course, silly."_

 _She finished adjusting her lavender colored nightie before moving to join the delicious looking redhead, who was staring at her hungrily. She crawled across the bed on all fours, causing the blue eyes of her lover to darken even more. When she was hovering over his prone body, she dipped to press a soft kiss to his lips._

 _"I love you too, Fred." she murmured, allowing his strong arms to draw her into the sweet bliss awaiting her._

* * *

Hermione was startled when George suddenly appeared in front of her. Shaking her head slightly, she realized she was still in the Great Hall and _**not**_ lying in bed with Fred Weasley. _'What the...'_ Had she just been daydreaming? But it had felt so real... almost like a memory, and not just her imagination conjuring up the scene.

She focused her eyes on George, who was looking at her a bit strangely. "You alright there, Granger?"

"Of course, George." she assured him, though she could tell by the way George was looking at her, that he didn't quite believe her. He must have noticed the glances his twin had been casting toward her.

Was still casting towards her... Fred was looking their way now with an expression akin to... longing?

By now, George had reached out and grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards where his twin stood. Hermione felt a sudden jolt of excitement course through her at the thought of being close to Fred, her heart pounding harder in her chest the nearer she got.

Fred watched as his twin went over to retrieve Hermione. He had noticed that she had yet to come join the others in 'welcoming him back' so to speak. Honestly, he was still highly confused on what had happened. How had he wound up here? As far as he could figure, he had not traveled back in time as had been the plan, but instead had ended up in some sort of alternate reality. A reality where his family, every single one, was alive, and Harry had truly vanquished the Dark Lord.

He also got the impression that, in this world, it was _**he**_ who had died instead, but his appearance in this reality had somehow changed that now. It was also painfully obvious that he and Hermione were not together, if the distinct lack of bushy-haired witch in his arms was anything to go by.

Fred felt his chest constrict at the thought. He would have to work on wooing back his Hermione later, knowing that if he acted too possessive now, then people would start to suspect. Hell, George was already sending him suspicious looks, and he couldn't help but feel how shaky the link that they shared due to their twin bond was. If he had noticed, then he was absolutely certain that Georgie had as well.

Regardless, no matter the circumstances, Fred was here now and dammit, he was bloody well going to enjoy it.

George had just managed to drag Hermione over, positioning the petite witch before him and giving her a slight nudge closer for good measure. Hermione threw an irritated glare over her shoulder at the grinning twin before turning to look at his brother, a slight hint of a blush on her cheeks. She looked beautiful, despite her dirt-smudged face and disheveled state. They _**had**_ previously been in the midst of a war, after all.

Fighting to control her racing pulse, Hermione took a deep breath, and squared her shoulders. "Fred." was all she could manage to say, however.

Fred felt a shiver run down his spine. It had been so long since he had heard the sound of her voice and just her saying his name was like a heavenly choir. He had to clench his fists in order to prevent himself from reaching forward, grabbing her around the waist, and dragging her to him so he could thoroughly snog the ever-living daylights out of her.

"Hermione," he rasped, forgetting that before they had gotten together he had rarely called her by her first name.

Thankfully, she didn't seem to notice, as she was too busy staring a hole into his chest, apparently not having the nerve to look into his eyes. Unable to stop himself, Fred spread his arms wide in open invitation, hoping she would accept it.

She took a hesitant step forward, but to Fred's irritation, Ron chose that moment to speak and thoroughly ruin the moment.

Ron had been watching every move Fred made since he'd noticed the odd staring, and now his brother was expecting to progress to touching? Not if _**he**_ could help it! Ron maneuvered himself closer to the two, who seemed on the verge of an embrace, and swooped in when he saw Hermione step closer to Fred.

"Hey, 'Mione, mind if I borrow you for a bit? I need to ask you something." the lanky red head wrapped an arm possessively around Hermione's waist and began leading her away before she had a chance to protest.

"Wha- uh, o-okay."

Fred scowled as he watched Ron walk away with Hermione, but quickly tried to hide it when George stepped up beside him.

George shifted nervously beside his twin, still worried over the fact that the link between them had been somehow diminished. The only reason he could tell that Fred was upset now was due to the poorly concealed frown on his face.

"You alright there, Freddie?"

Fred glanced over at George. "Yeah." he replied automatically, giving his twin a tight, unconvincing smile.

George was on the verge of calling him out on the blatant lie when something caught Fred's attention, causing the younger twin to give a sharp gasp. George's eyes widened as Fred stumbled over to the area where the battle's casualties had been lain out to await transport to the morgue at St. Mungos. Fred knelt beside the prone figure of Remus Lupin. The werewolf's face was slack, his already pale complexion made paler in death. A sob tried to escape only to be stifled by the knuckles of the fist Fred had pressed to his mouth. George was by his twin's side instantly.

"How-"

Fred couldn't manage to complete the question. The words were hung up somewhere between his chest and mouth, caught in a stranglehold by his throat. Did it even matter how it had happened? Remus, his friend, the one who had been closest to him besides Georgie and Hermione since joining the ranks of The Order, was dead. He had just spoken to him a little more than an hour before. How could...

"It was Dolohov." George's voice broke through his grief, reminding Fred that he was in another world now. One where his twin was alive, along with the rest of his family.

One where Hermione was alive.

As George continued speaking, filling him in on everything he had apparently missed after being buried beneath a crumbled wall, presumed dead. And perhaps he had been? Fred gathered his emotions and thoughts, his heart and mind working together and came to a decision.

He had been given a second chance at happiness. With his family. With Hermione. A miraculous chance that he was bloody well _**not**_ going to squander. Hermione might not be his in this realm, but by Merlin, Fred knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would win Hermione's heart again.

It would just take a lot of persistence and a little bit of time.

XxXxXxXxX

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews! They inspire me to update quicker and give me new ideas in which way to take this story with every question you ask!

I just want to take this chance to say that I don't dislike Ron, just don't like him paired with Hermione, and I want to avoid bashing him. So please let me know if you think I am making him too OOC or being too harsh on him. I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
